gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia News/March 2010 - November 2010/Archive 2
* Halloween 2k10 page partial developed * Summer 2k10 page not full developed yet /please hold * Newest mini-game Gaia Tiles * New Shop: Buttercup Cafe and The Treehouse * Gaia is going through spring cleaning, updating the forums with layouts and features. * The EIs currently evolving: Owlpocalypse (new), Forteanagoria (new), Catastrophe, Timmy, and The Case of Pietro. * Completed EI fully evolved: Seracila Pendant, Compass of Seidh, Shadowlegend, Imaginary Friend and Secret Retreat. Rapid EIs Mana Seed, Checkmate, Pistolera, Lumiere Noire, Apprentice Charm. * Latest CI is Hell Prison * SDPlus and SDPlus Real are now seperate doll collections. ---- * Summer 2k10 page not up yet /please hold *New Shop: Buttercup Cafe and The Treehouse *Newest activity on Gaia, is from Gaia Labs with its Gaia Achievements. *The latest EI currently evolving: Forteanagoria (new), Catastrophe, Secret Retreat, Timmy, and The Case of Pietro. *Completed EI fully evolved: Seracila Pendant, Compass of Seidh, Shadowlegend and Imaginary Friend. Rapid EIs Mana Seed, Checkmate, Pistolera, Lumiere Noire. *Latest CI is Cirque du Gothique *SDPlus and SDPlus Real are now seperate doll collections. ---- *Newest activity on Gaia, is from Gaia Labs with its Gaia Achievements. *The latest EI currently evolving: Lumiere Noire (new), Forteanagoria (new), Catastrophe, Secret Retreat, Timmy, and The Case of Pietro. *Completed EI fully evolved: Seracila Pendant, Compass of Seidh, Shadowlegend and Imaginary Friend. Rapid EIs Mana Seed, Checkmate, Pistolera. *Latest CI is Final Reign *SDPlus and SDPlus Real are now seperate doll collections. ---- * Newest activity on Gaia, is from Gaia Labs with its Gaia Achievements. *The newest Rapid EI is: Checkmate, done by Artists Fayren Pickpocket. *The latest EI currently evolving: Catastrophe, Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, Secret Retreat, Shadowlegend, Timmy, and The Case of Pietro. *Completed EI fully evolved: Mana Seed, done by Artist PRISM, and the Seracila Pendant. *Latest CI is Famestar Hero ---- * The idea to have a Social Daily Chance is being rethought. * Newest EI Mana Seed, done by Artist PRISM. * The latest EI currently evolving: Catastrophe, Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, Secret Retreat, Seracila Pendant, Shadowlegend, Timmy, and The Case of Pietro. * Newest NPC arrivals are the Orion twins, Mintaka, Rigel, and Jet the Kitten Star. ---- * Latest CI is Luna's Incense. * The new manga titled A New Man, continues with Gino, The Overseer, and The Sentinel still flying around in their Airship. Though the death of Johnny K. Gambino still looms. * Gaia Online celebrated Earth Day, and also created an item called "Gift of the Colibri", with each purchase of Colibir, ten percent of all proceeds from the item went to Conservation International. * Daily Chance got an update on May 10th, upgrading Social Daily Chance; inviting friends is said to bring better items. *The latest EI is the Shadowlegend, Mizuchi's Jewel, Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, Secret Retreat. ---- * Gaia Online celebrates Earth Day, and also created an item called "Gift of the Colibri", with each purchase of Colibir, ten percent of all proceeds from the item went to Conservation International. *The latest EI is the Shadowlegend, Mizuchi's Jewel, Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend. *The latest CI is the Perfect Tragedy. ---- *There is a new game feature created by Gaia Online for Facebook called Ocean Party. *The latest EI is the Shadowlegend, Mizuchi's Jewel, Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend. *The latest RIG or rather CI is the Code Alpha, which has a Super Hero and Villains theme. *Timmy (Evolving Item Report's blue-haired wonder) has finished his spiritual journey and keeping Gaians updated on EI Reports. He climbed a mountain with a companion named Brother Swimp, he also ended up seeing an old travel buddy named Old Pete, who Swimp mistook as a holy man. And though such a moment would have seemed to end in disappointment and despair, Timmy was directed by Pete to see the Giant Holy Head; this being took pity on Timmy and gave him three options that would change his life, and one of those options that was chosen by the Gaia Community, was for Timmy to be turned into an Evolving Item. Now Timmy has been immortalized as Timmy the EI. *Another tragedy for an NPC, Johnny K. Gambino was shot by Zhivago on March 5, the reason behind the shooting is unknown.